King Laloriaran Dynar
|class = |faction = Meridia Fighters Guild Direnni Hegemony |rank = King |services = Quest Giver |occupation = |location = Lightless Cell Hollow City |region = Coldharbour Glenumbra |province = High Rock |quests = See below |voice = David Shaughnessy |dlc = Base }} King Laloriaran Dynar (Ayleidoon: Ruler in Dark Times), remembered in history as The Last King of the Ayleids,The Last King of the Ayleids was an Ayleid who lived during the First and Second Eras. He ruled over the city of Nenalata when it was a vassal-state of the Alessian Empire, and later went on to found Bisnensel and win the Battle of Glenumbra Moors.A Life of Strife and Struggle He was deposed after a conflict with the Primeval Seekers, a Hermaeus Mora cult. He and his family fled to Balfiera, where he begged refuge of the Direnni.Bisnensel: Our Ancient Roots He was captured by Molag Bal shortly after Meridia pushed Delodiil into Coldharbour.Dialogue during quest "Light from the Darkness" He was the last known surviving member of his race, which he explains is possible due to Meridia's blessings and Coldharbour's time-warping nature. He can initially be found in the Lightless Oubliette, a tower which he was imprisoned in by Molag Bal. After being freed, Dynar takes command of the Fighters Guild, and plays a key role in the Main questline. Dynar dies in the Chapel of Light of wounds received near the end of The Final Assault. Background Struggles of the Late Ayleid Period Laloriaran Dynar was born in the Ayleid city state of Nenalata, located in the bays of the Niben, at the mouth of the Silverfish River. His father was personally humiliated by Alessia herself after the Rebellion's success. By the time Dynar donned the Crown of Nenalata, the city had gone through rough and dark times, having been forced to abandon slavery, to worship the Divines and to become a vassal state to the First Empire to survive. There was a sense of impending doom surrounding Nenalata. Alessian Order, Ayleid Disorder The Alessian Order, a monotheistic cult centered on the teachings of the Imga Marukh and the worship of Akatosh forcefully took over the First Empire in 1E 332, imposing a cruel theocracy. Although Dynar swore loyalty to the new Emperor, the Alessians' hatred of Elves, especially the Ayleids, led to terrible amounts of death and destruction. By 1E 371, Nenalata was the only surviving Ayleid city state. 'Tears for Lost Nenalata' In 1E 372, the Emperor sent an ultimatum to Dynar, presumably ordering him to leave Cyrodill or be killed. This caused a split in the city's population, dividing themselves between those who wanted to stay in the City, known by Dynar as the Intransigents, and those who wanted to stay by his side. Dynar and his followers left the Imperial Province on a dangerous trek, beset by the hateful Alessians and bands of Goblins. By 1E 374, Nenalata was razed by the Order's armies, and all of the Intransigents were massacred. Refugees on the Bjoulsae Dynar and the surviving Nenalatans found refuge under the wings of the Direnni Hegemony of High Rock. After displacing the Orcs that lived on the Bjoulsae River's bays, the Nenalatans founded a new city, made in the image of their old home: Bisnensel-By-The-Lake. Once they had a new home, Dynar and his alliance with the Direnni ensured a friendly relationship with the native Bretons and Orcs. Dynar was worried and horrified by the Reforms and the crimes against Merkind committed by the Order in Cyrodiil. Menace of the Primeval Seekers Alas, Dynar's happiness was not to last. In 1E 453, the Primeval Seekers, a cult dedicated to the worship of Hermaeus Mora, Daedric Prince of Knowledge slowly and certainly took over Bisnensel, culminating in a coup led by their leader, Uluscant. Dynar and his family were forced to flee to the Isle of Balfiera in 1E 460. Sanctuary Among the Direnni In Balfiera, Dynar became a close friend of Prince Aiden Direnni and his cousins, Ryain and Raven. Somewhere between 1E 461 and 1E 477, the Kingdom of Skyrim declared war on the Hegemony. During a vital battle in 1E 477, Dynar found his true calling and proved his worth as a master tactician and strategist, inflicting a humilliating defeat to the Nord forces, led by Hoag Merkiller. Approach of the Alessian Horde In 1E 478, due to a combination of the Thrassian Plague and the defeat of Emperor Gorieus' forces at the hands of Rislav Larich The Righteous, and the secession of Western Cyrodill, the Order was severely weakened. Inspired by Rislav, Aiden's forces wiped out most of the Alessianists in High Rock, and stopped the Order's attempts to bring the Bretons to their side. This actions incensed Gorieus in such a way he invaded High Rock, and his hordes laid waste to the city of Craglorn in 1E 479, which was an Ayleid city at the time. 'The Mustering of High Rock' in 1E 480, Dynar sent an envoy to the Vassal Kings of the Bretons, asking for their aid against the Alessians. The Kings accepted, with one condition: Men would be equals with Mer in the Hegemony. Aiden Direnni reluctantly accepted, and signed the Rights Charter. In a single year, much of the province's farmers were conscripted into the army. By 1E 481, the Order's hordes, led by Faolchu the Changeling reached the Glenumbra region, committing horrible atrocities against both Man and Mer. The Battle of Glenumbra Moors In 1E 482, the largest battle of High Rock's history occurred. With the help of Dynar's tactics, and their alliance with the armies of High Rock and Skyrim, the Direnni forces lured Faolchu's legion into a trap, and a group of hidden knights killed him. And the fathers of modern Conjuration, Corvus and Calani Direnni summoned terrible creatures upon the Alessian armies, slaughtering them. The demoralized Order forces were routed from High Rock, and their defeat marked the beginning of the downfall of the First Empire, and the rebirth of the Kingdom of Skyrim, by the hands of Ysmir Wulfharth, Hoag's successor. Return to Nenalata Aiden's armies pursued the fleeing Alessians all the way to Craglorn, where the survivors were completely wiped out. Two years later, in 1E 484, Once the threat of the Alessian Order was finally over, Dynar was lured back to Cyrodill by Molag Bal. On his way back to Nenalata, and while he made a stop at the city of Delodiil, where both Men and Mer lived in peace, Molag sprung his trap. Delodiil was besieged by the minions of Molag Bal, who poured out of portals from Coldharbour. While everyone outside the gates were slain, those inside managed to hold the city. It soon became clear that the forces of Molag Bal were too great, and that the city would eventually fall. However, Meridia saw an opportunity to both save Delodiil and fight back. Using the portals Molag Bal had opened, she transported the entire city, with all its inhabitants, into Coldharbour. Unfortunately, due to the enchantments protecting Coldharbour, the inhabitants of the city were scattered all across the realm. Dynar was quickly captured, and was imprisoned inside Coldharbour's equivalent to White-Gold Tower, the Lightless Oubliette, where he remained for millennia.A Life of Strife and Struggle Interactions A Step Back in Time In Glenumbra, the spirit of Alana Relin has led the Vestige to a crypt that will provide a doorway to the past. After using Time Travel to see visions back into the Battle of Glenumbra Moors in order to learn how Faolchu was originally killed, Dynar must be spoken to. The Hollow City When The Groundskeeper is walking you through the history of the Hollow City, a brief vision of Laloriaran Dynar is seen. Shadow's Embrace/Unusual Circumstance After being guided to the entrance of the Lightless Oubliette by either Faraniel or Tzik'nith, a projection of Dynar can be seen. He will greet you, saying, "The promised one has finally arrived. The Light of Meridia is yours to claim. With it, you can finally set me free." After obtaining the crystal from the tree, he will say, "Excellent! Bring the crystal with you. You will need it to free me from my bonds." After speaking to him, the quest will be completed, and the quest to free him begins. Light from the Darkness Once the Light of Meridia is obtained, Dynar will task you with retrieving the Lifeshadow, Mindshadow, and Flameshadow crystals from certain parts of the oubliette. After the crystals are placed in their displays, he asks you to enter the Lightless Cell. After entering the cell, Dynar will give you the following instructions: "You have done well to make it this far, but there is still more to do to set me free. My body is imprisoned within a pillar of darkness, generated by ebon shards to each side. Place a Light of Meridia in both sconces. Each will create a beam of light that will strike a nearby crystal. By rotating the crystals, you can change a beam's direction. You may need to rotate a crystal multiple times to connect the beams and form a path of light to the ebon shards. Adjust the crystals until the beams of light destroy the ebon shards. Then the pillar of darkness will collapse and I shall be free." Once he is freed, he will open a portal and head back to the Hollow City. The Army of Meridia The Groundskeeper tasks you with rescuing Dynar from the Lightless Oubliette. She recommends bringing him to the Hollow City before Vanus Galerion. After Dynar has been brought back to the city, he will take command of the Fighters Guild. Once he enters the guildhall, the following conversation will begin: Laloriaran Dynar: "Attend me, soldiers! We have a war to win and time grows short." Valorone: "What in Auriel's name is this? Who are you?" Darien Gautier: "So that's the last Ayleid king, huh? I thought he'd be more... dusty. Isn't that what happens when Elves get really, really old?" Valorone: "Shut it, you fop." Laloriaran Dynar: "Who's in charge of this group? Step forward and address me." Valorone and Darien: ' '''Laloriaran Dynar: "Then allow me to rectify that. I shall lead you. We shall recover your comrades and complete your mission. If that does not work for you, your services are no longer needed." Valorone: "I don't know who you think you are, but you aren't Fighters Guild. You have no authority over us!" Laloriaran Dynar: "Do you challenge me, then? Do you want me to kill you to prove my combat prowess to your companions?" Darien Guatier: "I wouldn't necessarily mind seeing that. He is king of annoying." Valorone: "How do you expect us to lay down our lives for someone we never met? Trust is earned on the battlefield!" Laloriaran Dynar: "If you want to survive, if you want to win this, you must trust me. Allow me to explain why you need my leadership. We shall work this out. I understand your reservations. But with my leadership, the Fighters Guild will help us win this war." After speaking to him, he will remark that he was instilling the soldiers with confidence, and that to trust someone they never met would be foolish. He advises you to continue to gather troops. Once Vanus Galerion and a certain number of allies are rescued, the Groundskeeper asks you to meet with them and Dynar within the Chapel of Dibella. With your permission, Dynar will begin the Council of War, discussing the further steps to take to stop the Planar Vortex: Laloriaran Dynar: "Attention, please! I have called you all here because the moment of destiny fast approaches. The Great Shackle has been destroyed, but not before a planar vortex was established. We must destroy this vortex before it sucks the very essences of Nirn into Coldharbour. The Fighters Guild shall deal with the Chasm's defenders, but blades have little power against magic." Vanus Galerion: "And that's where my mages come in. My scouts report that some kind of magical fixtures block access to the path across the Chasm. Mages there already work on a way to overcome these fixtures, and we are prepared to lend our strength when the main forces arrive." Sergeant Kamu: "A sound plan. Plays to our unique strengths. But this one wonders, what if the mages can't overcome Molag Bal's magic?" Vanus Galerion: "What a ridiculous question! Of course my mages can overcome this magic!" Cadwell: "Ah, magic! The solution to all life's problems. I love magic! It's so... magical." Laloriaran Dynar: "I have absolute confidence in Vanus and his mages." Gabrielle Benele: "Thank you, your lordship. But to be honest with you, I'm not feeling as confident as Vanus about this." Laloriaran Dynar: "We shall fight with all our strength. There is no other option. Lives will be lost, but hopefully a world will be saved. Know that the Chasm is only the first stage of this battle. The planar vortex abides within the very heart of Molag Bal's lair." Darien Gautier: "Oh, this just gets better and better!" Gabrielle Benele: "Darien! Mind your tongue!" Laloriaran Dynar: "Darien only seeks to lighten a tense situation. Still, we have to try. To do nothing is to doom Tamriel to certain destruction." Darien Gautier: "Well, when you put it that way, there are a lot of lovely ladies that need to be saved..." Vanus Galerion "Yes, well, be that as it may, we launch our assault on the Chasm immediately. The King needs to talk to the champion and I must discuss some final details with the mages. The rest of you have your own preparations to see to, I'm sure." Dynar will than request you lead the assault, and reward you with an amulet called "Ayleid's Hope." Crossing the Chasm Laloriaran Dynar tasks you with rendezvousing with Cadwell and assaulting the Chasm. The Citadel Must Fall After going across the bridge of The Reaver Citadel, Dynar will say, "Ah, the champion has arrived! Just on time, as always." He will task you with finding an alternate route into the Citadel, and will answer questions you may have. He will later be found in the Fighters Guildhall once the barrier is broken, and tasks you with assisting the Mages Guild opening a portal to their guild hall, by finding the four portal stones. Later on, he will be in front of the The Final Assault Dynar can be asked to come along with you through the portal, though he will not accept as he must oversee the forces. Once you have chosen your partner (Cadwell, Skordo the Knife, or Darien Gautier) he will give the following briefing: Laloriaran Dynar: "Our forces are gathered and the time has come to strike fast and strike hard. Time is not on our side, so we must make every moment count. Troops are already inside, fighting and holding ground, causing a distraction so that you can deal with Molag Bal's ability to call reinforcements." Cadwell is chosen: "For the initial assault, Cadwell will assist you. Don't be fooled by his bizarre antics, for his heart is full of courage and honor. Skordo is chosen: Skordo the Knife, pride of the Fighters Guild, will aid you in your initial assault. Let his strength sweep away your foes and keep you safe." Darien is chosen: "Close the reinforcement portal. That is your first priority. Gabrielle and her forces will join you then for the push to the Labyrinth. Once the Labyrinth is opened, you must make your way through Molag Bal's personal sanctum and find the portal to the planar vortex. That is your ultimate objective. If we are to end the Planemeld, we must disrupt the planar vortex and cease its destructive storm. Take your brave companion and venture forth! Close the reinforcement portal so that our forces can wage war on the Daedric Prince. Then open the Labyrinth and lead us to the planar vortex. Our destiny is in your hands!" Conversations Gallery Laloriaran Dynar Vision.png|Vision of Laloriaran Dynar during "The Hollow City." See also *''A Life of Strife and Struggle'' *''Last King of the Ayleids'' *''The Wild Elves'' Appearances * * * de:Laloriaran Dynar es:Laloriaran Dynar ru:Лалориаран Динар Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Coldharbour Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Direnni Members Category:Online: Ayleids Category:Online: Kings Category:Online: Daedra Worshippers